How it all began
by ColorfullWinx
Summary: The story follows the life of 7 normal teenage girls . One day they come up with a crazy ideea , and that is to make a ritual they found on internet . But the things get ugly and that is when they realised not only their life but everyone's life is now in danger because of their actions.
1. Chapter 1

- Rise and shine sleepy head! Lana yelled at me while I was still in my bed (even if it was already 11:30 a.m.)  
- Just give me 5 more minutes, I replied.  
- No more sleeping! she said and then pushed me down.  
- What's up?! ...Oh... I'm awake!...Yawn...  
- We were supposed to meet with the others 15 minutes ago! I told them we're on our way!  
- Ok so I'll just skip breakfast , I will just take a quick shower , then brush my teeth and then .. Just pick something to wear...  
- Oh god! Not again!...  
- What's wrong?  
- We all know you're not the faster decision-maker!  
- Ha ha , stop it , ok?! I'll just hurry.

... 25 minutes later ...  
- Bye mom! Bye dad!  
- Bye hon!  
- Don't be late (as always)!  
- That's my style dad ... That's my style...

...

- At least! Faye yelled.  
- Where have you been? Irene asked.  
- Fashionista here had another dillema! Lana said.  
- Ha ha ha! the girls laughed.  
- So ? What's up?  
- Hey , where's Roxy ?  
- She said she's sick of our dramas and she gone home. said Irene.  
- What a jerk! I said. You all know how hard it is for me to choose between my babies!  
- Ha ha ha! group laugh.  
- Wait! I thought you were friends , what happened ? Irene asked me.  
- Nothing . It's just that she thinks she's so superior! I just can't stand that.  
- Hey girls! Jo said holding our drinks.  
- Hey girl! What's up? Oh... my morning chocolate milkshake! Thanks  
- Welcome Hanna ^^ ( yep! You got that right reader , My name's Hanna)  
- What do you say we go shopping after this?  
- Hanna ... Hanna ... Hanna ... Always in Fashion!  
- Thank You Lana  
- I've got a better ideea, Jo said, Who's up for a little prank?

...  
So , here we are , after some shopping , fun at the mall and Lunch ( that was really tasty) we were standing under Roxy's window , waiting for her parents to leave. It was almost dark outside , that was strange because it was just 3 : 25 p.m. .  
- There they are! Faye whispered.  
- I don't think it's a good ideea . Lana said.  
- It's just a stinky bomb. I said to her.  
- The window is opened! Irene said.  
- Ok , here we go!  
Jo threw the bomb through the window and we started to should've been a stinky bath it came out as an this the police investigations came but hopefully they said it was because of a short.  
Two weeks after we were taking a walk and guess who appears?! Yes ... It was Roxy!  
- I heard about what happened! I'm sorry... Lana said to her.  
- Why are you sorry ? It's not your fault...  
- Just feeling so...  
- Hey , Do you mind if I join you?  
- No! No! No! we all whispered but unfortunately Lana accepted.  
- ( " before talking means whispering ) " Remember the shoes you wanted to borrow? Forget about them!"  
- Hey guys , Do you believe in ... magic? I said.  
They stared at each other for a second and then Jo said :  
- I think so ... maybe.  
The other girls followed to confirm.  
- I might know a spell , Faye said , Why don't we all go to my place? My folks are out.  
We entered her room. It was really dark in there. First Jo turned the lights on .Faye lighted up candels and formed a circle , then she turned the light back off. She lighted some perfumed sticks too. On her desk were colored candels.  
( before talking means thinking) I think Flow would've made fun of this situation , too bad she and her folks were out of town.  
- I think Corine ( Corina or Cory how you would like to call her) may want to come , I said . I'll give her a call. After 15 minutes of waiting the third blondie made her intrance.  
- Ok girls , now everyone grab a candle and say a virtue. I'm first.  
- Passion! , she said as she grabbed a red candle.  
- I'm next , I said picking an orange candle.( obviously , orange is my fav color ) . It smelled like peaches.  
- Beauty!  
- I'll go with the yellow one , Irene said . That one smelled like lemons.  
- Courage!  
Jo picked the green one.  
- I'll say ... Wizdom! ... I may not be a genius but still ...  
The green one smelled like pine , wood essence. The next one was Corine who picked a blue candle.  
- Inspiration!  
That one smelled like history ... like old fashion ... Lana choosed a lilac one.  
- Compassion!  
And the last one , the white one was choosed by Roxy!  
- Purity!  
- " Can you believe this ?!" I whispered to Lana.  
- " I know ... She got nerve to choose the white one , the one that it's placed in the middle "  
- " She's bossing around for too much but I'll show her ...  
- " No wait! Don't do anything foolish!"  
As we were all sitting in the candle circle and with the candels in front of us Faye brought a paper with kind of an incantation.  
- This is an ancient ritual , it should allow us to comunicate with the spirits .  
- " ... It kinda freaks me out!" I said to Lana.  
- " I know , it gives me the creeps , there's something strange about it ..."  
After reciting 3 times the lights went out. We screamed. Jo tried to turn the lights on but no result. Sort of a blast hit the wall , destroying it , then we heard an evil laugh. We wanted to run but there was no way out. The room was empty , just a big hole in it. Faye's room was situated upstairs so we couldn't just jump. Suddenly I started to feel dizzy , then all faded away.  
- She fainted! Lana screamed while grabing me from falling trough the hole.  
- Look , the moon! Irene yelled.  
The moon was bloody red and it looked like there's an eclipse coming . The laugh amplified . Faye turned on the radio on her mobile , a hurricane was announced. Seemed like all the people went to another town to protect themselves , and abandoned us there, in the middle of the hurricane. You know what's the worst part? Even if I fainted , and everything was black , the laugh continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

(- and " before talking means whispering )

There I was , laying in darkness , beeing forced to listen to that creepy laugh.  
- We've gotta do something! and quick! Lana yelled.  
A burst of light appeared in front of the girls, then a long flowing blond-haired girl , wearing an orange outfit and with a ... pair of wings?! It was Stella. The girls freaked out.  
- We have to take her to a safe and sunny place! The eclipse is afecting her! Stella said.  
- Wait! Who are you! Or should I say , what are you? Irene asked.  
- No time for explanations!  
Stella opened a portal.  
- Take her to the other side! I'll make sure you'll get there safe!  
-" I don't think we should trust her" Roxy whispered.  
- Go! Now! Stella yelled.  
Dark creatures that looked like bats but covered by some kind of tar, and spikes on their wings and back , with tails like a mace , they burst into the room.  
- Let's go! Faye said.  
The girls entered a sunny beautiful place , the edge of a forest.  
- There! Lana pointed at a big castle , just like those in the fairytales , we should try over there.

...  
- Do you guys have any ideea about what happened? Cause I don't. Coirine said.  
- I don't know but it seems like that girl wanted to help us. Jo replied.  
- Let's hope there's someone that could help us. Roxy said.  
- Stop! You don't have permission to get trough.  
- But she's hurt! We need help! Irene said as desperation taken over her.  
- Let us pass! Stella yelled at the guards.  
- Yes , your highness.  
- " Your highness?! I feel like I'm in a movie and Prince Charming is about to come! Lana whispered to Jo.  
- " The future is full of surprises." she replied.  
A tall , red-haired man , wearing a crown appeared in front of the girls.  
- Daddy! Stella said as she runed to hug him.  
- What happened? Who are them?  
- They are lost ... you know ... fairies!  
- "What? What is she talking about? the girls stared at each ohter and began to whisper.  
- But she's hurt by an eclipse. Actually ... from when I got on Earth I got this strange feeling , like a bound between us.  
Stella changed from her Believix outfit to a pretty blue and lime-yellow dress , with roman sandals.  
- Let's take her to the palace's hospital. King Radius said.  
The girls saw a blonde woman , dressed in a light-blue dress , she was wearing kind of a moon-shaped crown.  
- What happened? she asked as her facial expression turned for a second into a surprised one.  
- I ... she ... I've got this feeling that ... I should remember something but I don't know what.  
- Me too! Stella said.  
- Actually ... I've got that feeling too since you entered in the palace. King Radius said.

...  
Suddenly the laugh stopped. And what was once darkness turned into a tunnel with a light it it's end. I thought I was dead and that was the way to heaven.  
- Oh well ... (sigh)  
I stepped in and I felt that there was no gravity. I was floating in an white rooms full of doors , everywhere! I flew to inspect them. There was a blue doors with pearls and and quartz. I remember naming it "The Ocean's Pearl" . Another one was brown , covered with lianas and wild flowers , I called that one " Heart of Spring" . The third door inspected was light purple , with glittered dark stripes which looked like sheets and amethysts on it . The 4th was red .It had a beautiful pattern , so glam . The fifth door has attracted me more than anyother one . It was golden , with diamonds , but it seemed like one diamond was missing , right in the center of the door . Small jewels were all over that beautiful door , which represented kind of a moon , and others formed stars and kind of a sun which was under the missing-diamond place . When I touched it my hand started to glow . It felt warm , like a hot chocolate in the winter , like ... home . I knew this was the right door but I noticed it was locked . There was another door with a lot of keys and mechanic things on it . This one didn't have a door lock . Inside was pretty dark ( again :c ) . A key rain started . But it was slow , they weren't falling quick so they can hurt you , almost floating . The weirdest thing was that I could've see the keys perdfectly fine but inside was dark .  
- How can I find the key in all this mess ? I won't get out , EVER! I sat down waiting for the keys to barry me . I closed my eyes .  
- Lumia!  
After opening my eyes I saw a ... woman ... strange but beautiful.  
- I'm Celesta , a fairy just like you are ,and If you want to get out of here you need to find 3 things : Solaria's Key  
The Astral Diamond  
The Light of a Soul  
- Good luck! she said and then she vanished.

- But , wait! Where can I find them ? Don't leave me here ... And why did she called me a fairy? ...  
A strange glowing key flew to me. The key was golden , covered with jewels , just like the door .  
- This has to be it! Thankies key! ^^ Now which way out ? ... Oh , right!  
After getting out and entering the white room again I spotted a glass door . It wasn't locked so I entered . It was a mirrom room . When I looked into one I was shocked! It was my body reflecting but I looked different . I was wering this orange outfit with a blue tank-top under , and a pair of gorgoeus boots . But the strangest part was that on my back were ... wings! Fairy wings actually . I can't say I dislike them , they were so pretty ^^ but how was that possible anyway? In the middle of the mirror labyrinth was a flowing , gorgeous diamond . It was shining so bright! When I grabbed it , it felt warm . I finally managed to get out .  
- Ok so , I have the key , The diamond , where can I find some soul light? I started to check the doors to see if I can get in another room but when I reached one it dissapeared , that happened with all of them . I was desperate to get out , so desperate that I started to cry . I remained there floating , and remebered all my memories , first day of kindergarden , of school , my classmates , my friends , all the trouble we've caused , my teachers , my family , my relatives, my summer holidays spent at my grandparents , my pets ... A blueish light brought Celesta back .  
- You are very brave and your soul is full of light! use it wisely my dear.  
- That's it! ... I had the light in me all the time! The ligt of a soul means looking into it and remembering good things and regretting bad ones so that your soul will shine ... on the inside ... and outside . I flew to the golden door and placed the diamond , a light came out of it . Then , when I truly believed in magic , a light orb came out of my chest , I catched in my hand and placed it into the door . Another light came out . I tried to open the door with the key , It worked! As I entered I noticed that the floor was missing and I felt , but I wasn't affraid ...

- She's waking up! Queen Luna said .  
The feeling I had when I saw sunlight and my friends was incredibly strong happiness.  
- Where am I ? I said confused.  
- I remember now! Stella screamed. You ... you ... you're my sister! (sob)  
- Can that be possible ? King Radius said as memories started to come and tears started to climb down his cheeks.  
- My dear! Queen Luna said as she hugged me thight. How could that be possible ? How could've I forgot about my own daughter? she said.  
- It's because Kandor's spell . Before he died he put a spell on all of us to forget about the newborns but hopefully you were transported to other dimension . Stella said.  
- Wait who's Kandor? And what transportaion ? I don't understand anything . How can you be my parents ? mom and dad are on Earth! I don't know how far that is but I want to go back ... after you tell me everything!  
- Ok , I'll tell you, Stella said . Since mom and dad announced their marriage a powerfull wizard named Kandor became jealous because he was in love with mom . He collected spells from all the realms , stealing their magic . This was the second wizard to do that , the first was Valtor . The Company Of Light once again teamed up with the armies of all realms . But what he wanted more than destroying dad was to destroy you! so that mom will hate him from the bottom of her heart .  
- Why? I thought he loved her .  
- He did. He wanted to use an opossite spell to turn the hate into love. At the final battle he was almost powerless , he used all his magic that he had left to make a forgot-a-sister spell. c:  
- Are you sure he's dead?  
- He is . Queen Luna said.  
- What many people didn't know is that he had a daughter. King Radius said.  
- What happened to her ? Irene asked.  
- She killed herself when she found out about her father's Luna replied.  
- What was her name ? Faye said.  
- Klarissa.  
- Ok ... I'm gonna talk with the girls a bit. Remember the last word in the spell we did ?  
- The random letters that we had no ideea what they meant? Faye asked.  
- They weren't just randomness , do you still have the paper Faye?  
- Here!  
- It says : A.S.S.I.R.A.L.K , what that means? Lana said.  
- Spell it inversed!  
- K.L.A.R.I.S.S.A!  
- Oh my god! (group scream)  
- What's wrong ? Stella asked.  
-" We should tell them" Lana whispered.  
-" No they'll kill us if they find out!" Jo said.  
-" Better them than the ghost!" Irene said.  
- It might happen that we ... kinda ... you see ... awoke Klarissa!  
- You did what?! they yelled.  
- Ok , this will be just fine , the ghost isn't here so maybe you didn' Radius said.  
- I'll tell the maids to prepare your rooms. Queen Luna said.  
- Sorry lady but we're not staying! Quick question : How do we go back to Earth ?  
- Simple answer : You're not. King Radius said.  
- But our parents must be desperate! Roxy said.  
- We'll take you back to your home realms tomorrow. King Radius said.  
- Home realms? Cory said. We're all from Earth.  
- Oh ... That;s what you think! You are all princesses of your realms . Irene , you're the princess of Aquariss , Roxy you're the princess of Lovabilla , Jo you're the princess of Sunetistic , Faye you're the princess of Focopontis , Lana you're the princess of Salbaticora and Corrine , you're the princess of Anoticus . You were all transported to Earth , back then , less information was known about Earth so that made it a safe place . We've sent a message to your "Earth parents" , they will be transported as soon as they will open it .  
- Hey guys! The Winx are Here! Bloom said as she and the other girls entered the room.  
- Who are them ? Irene asked Stella.  
- They are The Winx Club , including me! Meet Bloom , Aisha , Flora , Tecna , Musa and Roxy.  
- Hey, what do you say about a sleepover party , we can tell you about all our adventures! Flora said.  
- Ok! Sure! We all agreed.

Bloom talking :  
- So the witches came and ... Then me , Aisha and Stella went to Darkar's ... After saving your dad she got her Enchantix! ... When Roxy believed in fairies our Believix powers came ... In order to do that we gained Harmonix ... entered in The Infinite Ocean and we got Sirenix ... then Daphne became human again ...

- So , do you mean we're all fairies? And we should go to Alfea? I asked Bloom.  
- Yeah! Actually , why don't you try to transform?!  
- How can we do that? Jo asked.  
- Close your eyes and open your heart.  
- Ok ...  
Then a strange but pleasant feeling covered us! It was like in my dream! We were floating and then we felt a deep feeling of joy and safness surrounding us. When we opened our eyes we were wearing sparkeling outfits and pretty fairy wings were on our backs!  
- Very good! Aisha said.  
- I calculated the intensity of your winx and the result it's almost impossibly huge! Tecna said.  
- We will take it as a compliment! I think ... Jo said.  
- We can fly! Ha ha! Cory said.  
- And this outfits are awsome! I said.  
- Ha ha ha! (group laugh)  
So , here we are , at the end of this story . After this day we applied to Alfea and guess what? We're in! Yay! Excepting for Cory , Miss Faragonda allowed her to make home-school , she said she wanted to be close to her family for a time. The girls met their families, the "earth parents" were shocked to find out about this but they got used to it. And that Karmilla or whatever her name is , we , The Royalix (we've found a really cool name ) , have just 1 sentecne for her : " Bring - It - On - B***h"!


End file.
